


owls and cats

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: kenma knew that going to bokuto's house there'd be trouble, but he didn't know it'd bethiskind of trouble.





	owls and cats

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** Hey! Do you think you could write Bokuakakuroken smut? There's so little content for this ship and I think it deserves better appreciation. Whatever would be fine, honestly but I would love you if you could write Bokuto with a praise kink. Btw, I love your works so much!!  
> 
> 
> holy shit this is EASILY the dirtiest thing i have ever written?? also ive never written more than two characters in smut so hopefully this is good cause ive never written anything like this before ;u;
> 
> update!!:
> 
> this fic has fanart now and it's absolutely AMAZING please check it out [here!](http://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/163957197437/yah-so-yep-holy-fic-if-you-havent-read-owls/amp) and pls make sure to look at the rest of this artist's absolutely incredible art!!!!!

Kenma didn't know why he let Kuroo convince him to come along to Bokuto’s. Whenever those two were together, there was always trouble, it was almost inevitable. At least Akaashi would be there apparently, with him there, perhaps the trouble would be down to a minimum. Perhaps.

When they reached Bokuto’s and Kuroo knocked, they were greeted with the door being swung open so fast it slammed against the doorjam. In its place was Bokuto, looking as excitable as ever. Kuroo grinned and Kenma sighed, not sure if he was going to survive this endeavour. Behind Bokuto was Akaashi, looking equally as exhausted as Kenma.

“Bokuto, don't slam the door like that, you'll break it,” he commented, coming up next to the third year. 

“Oh, oops, right,” he laughed, looking to Akaashi with his ever bright golden eyes, “you're so smart, Akaashi,” he grinned, hugging the smaller boy into his arms. Akaashi grunted at the force of the hug but stayed put, looking to Kuroo and Kenma.

“You guys can come in, there’s some food in the living room,” Akaashi told them.

Bokuto peeked up at the mention of food and nodded, “yeah! Come on!” He exclaimed, letting go of Akaashi so he could lead them into the living room. “My parents are out of town this weekend so we have the whole house to ourselves.”

Kuroo grinned, “sweet,” he commented, walking behind Bokuto. Kenma padded just behind him quietly next to Akaashi, who was equally quiet as he observed the two captains talking loudly ahead of them. 

A few hours later, the four were sat on the floor, all the bags of chips were empty and already they had watched two movies. Kenma found his way to Kuroo’s lap and Akaashi was leaning into Bokuto who had an arm curled around him.

“So, what should we do now?” Kuroo asked, glancing to Bokuto and Akaashi, his head resting atop Kenma’s.

“Oh! I know! We can play spin-the-bottle,” Bokuto suggested, sitting up.

Akaashi craned his head to look at his boyfriend, “there's only four of us, Bokuto,” he reminded the older boy.

“And we don't even have a bottle…” Kenma murmured.

“Well, we could play truth or dare,” Kuroo suggested.

“There's still only four of us,” Akaashi commented, looking to Kuroo now.

Kuroo waved a hand, “ah, who cares, I’m sure we can come up with something.”

Bokuto jiggled Akaashi a little bit, “come ooon, Akaashi, it’ll be fun, let's plaaay,” he begged. Akaashi let out a little sigh.

“Alright, alright,” he agreed, earning a cheer from Bokuto.

“What do you say, Kenma?” Kuroo asked, craning his head around to peer at the setter.

Kenma gave a little shrug, “I suppose,” he murmured, settling into Kuroo a little bit more.

Bokuto grinned, “awesome! I’ll start!” He exclaimed, his gaze immediately snapping to Kuroo, “Kuroo! Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Kuroo answered boldly. Kenma sighed and knew this was just going to be a long game of Kuroo and Bokuto trying to outdo each other.

After a few rounds of insane dares between Kuroo and Bokuto, such as eating nasty combination of things, physical challenges and just straight up dangerous dares, the two began to focus on Akaashi and Kenma, who both consistently chose truth.

“All you two pick is truth,” Bokuto complained, pouring at Akaashi who now sat crossed legged next to him.

“Well all you two pick is dare,” Akaashi commented, quirking a brow.

“But that's different! Dares are cool!” Bokuto exclaimed, Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Truth would be cool too if you came up with better questions,” Akaashi quipped, Bokuto and Kuroo both look wounded and Kenma couldn't help but give a little snigger. 

“Akaaashi,” Bokuto whined, “come ooon, just _one_ dare,” the captain begged. Akaashi let out a sigh and relented.

“Fine, but nothing dangerous or embarassing or else I won't do it,” Akaashi told him. 

Bokuto grinned, “okay! Akaashi, I dare you to...um…” he frowned when his mind fell blank, trying to think of something Akaashi might do. Seeing Bokuto’s struggle, Kuroo crawled over and whispered into Bokuto’s ear with a wicked smirk on his face. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he looked to Kuroo. “Woah, you sure bro?”

“I am if you are,” he hummed, sitting back on his haunches.

“Okay, then,” he looked to Akaashi, “Akaashi, I dare you to kiss Kenma!”

Both Kenma and Akaashi jolted in surprise, Akaaashi stared at Bokuto with wide eyes and Kenma looked to Kuroo, equally as shocked.

“Only if Kenma is okay with it, of course,” Kuroo butted in.

Akaashi looked to Kenma, seeing a blush on the blond’s cheeks that rivaled his own. “Are you, are you okay with it, Kenma?” He asked.

Kenma fidgeted his hands but eventually gave a slow nod, “um, I guess,” he agreed, too flustered to look up at anyone.

Without another word, Akaashi slowly crawled over to Kenma and tilted his head up, pressing his lips to the other setter’s gently. Kenma jolted at first but relaxed into it, his hand coming up to cup the back of Akaashi’s head. It only took a few seconds for both their eyes to be closed and the kiss turn a little harder.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto watched with stunned gazes, each shifting in their spot at the sight of their boyfriends practically making out. When they finally did pull away, there was a thin string of drool connecting the two and both of their chests were heaving. Their faces were still flushed, even more so now, and neither were able to maintain eye contact with the other. Instead, they looked to their boyfriends who were staring with bright red faces and half-hard dicks.

“That was...um…” Kuroo began, but was unable to find the words. Bokuto only nodded in agreement before pulling Akaashi close into a passionate kiss. Kuroo did the same to Kenma, his hands immediately coming down to grip the smaller setter’s ass. Kenma gasped softly and gripped Kuroo’s shoulders for leverage as Kuroo pressed his tongue past Kenma’s lips. Kenma let out a little moan when Kuroo began to knead the flesh of Kenma’s ass, his fingers curling against Kuroo’s shoulders.

Just next to them, Akaashi sat with his legs wrapped around Bokuto’s waist, the two embraced in their own just as heated kiss. Akaashi pulled his head away and let Bokuto kiss at his neck. When Bokuto nipped at his sweet spot, Akaashi gasped and jolted, a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Good...so good, Bokuto…” Akaashi murmured. With each little murmur of praise, Bokuto seemed to be more and more spurred on, his kisses and nips becoming quicker and harder. Akaashi grunted softly when suddenly Bokuto pinned him down to the floor, now laying more or less supine while Bokuto worked his shirt off. Within moments, Bokuto was pressing kisses past Akaashi’s collarbones and down the pane of his chest. 

Kuroo too, moved Kenma so he was laying flat beneath him. Kenma’s legs curled up around Kuroo’s hips, letting out small little moans with each roll of Kuroo’s hips. Slowly, Kuroo’s hands moved underneath Kenma’s shirt, his hands smoothing over Kenma’s ribcage. When his fingers came over the top of Kenma’s nipples, he gave them each a little pinch. Kenma gasped out a moan that ended in a little squeak and arched up into Kuroo’s touch. Kuroo chuckled darkly and used his hips to pin Kenma down again. When Kuroo drew his hands away, Kenma let out a whine, only to shiver as his shirt was removed. 

Kuroo sat up, going to speak before being grabbed by the collar. His eyes widened in surprise but he smirked when he realized it was Bokuto who had grabbed him. Within mere seconds, he found his lips pressed against Bokuto’s. He curled his hands into Bokuto’s crazy mane of hair, his tongue rubbing and pressing up against Bokuto’s as they explored each other’s mouths. The kiss was hard and rough, their hands scrabbling all along one another. 

Suddenly, both of the boys found their boyfriends pressed up behind them. Kenma lapped and kissed at Kuroo’s neck while Akaashi bit and nibbled at Bokuto’s. Both let out moans at the additional attention, their arousal only increasing more when hands worked their ways up their shirts. Kenma’s hands were soft but moved quickly up to Kuroo’s nipples, his fingers pressing and rubbing into the quickly hardening nubs. Kuroo moaned loudly and pulled his head away from Bokuto, only to have the other captain latch onto one of hickies Kenma had made. 

Behind him, Akaashi continued to kiss at Bokuto’s neck while he ground against Bokuto’s ass and his fingers fondled at Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto found himself releasing a string of moans between each kiss and nibble he pressed to Kuroo. Akaashi hummed and mouthed at Bokuto’s jaw, giving a hard pinch to the pink buds he held onto.

“Such a good boy, Bokuto…” he purred into the taller’s ear, earning a loud moan from him. 

Suddenly, Bokuto found himself being moved away from Kuroo just enough for Kenma to kneel down in front of his boyfriend. Bokuto shifted, giving room for Akaashi to do the same. He watched as Akaashi began to work Bokuto’s pants and boxers off, his well-hardened length springing free. He moaned when Akaashi ran his tongue along the side of Bokuto’s aching arousal, his fingers quickly finding their way to Akaashi’s dark locks. 

“Akaashi...fuck…”

Akaashi hummed and lapped at the head of Bokuto’s cock before murmuring, “Bokuto tastes so good…” Bokuto shivered and moaned again when Akaashi finally wrapped his mouth around Bokuto’s dick. His eyes slipped closed only to  
open when he heard Kuroo let out a long, satisfied moaned.

When he did open his eyes, he saw Kuroo with his head tilted back and Kenma with the captain’s dick in his mouth. His fingers worked what parts he couldn't reach and his head bobbed at a steady pace, spurred on by the controlling grip of Kuroo’s fingers in his hair. Bokuto shuddered and let out another moan as Akaashi gave a twist of his tongue, causing Bokuto to buck up into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi jerked at first but took him easily, moving his head along with Bokuto’s rolling hips. 

Leaning forwards, Bokuto realized he was still within kissing distance to Kuroo. Without a second thought, he grabbed the other captain and kissed him hard once again. Their lips locked sloppily, moans spilling into one another's mouths. 

Bokuto pulled away and glanced down when he felt Akaashi’s mouth being replaced by his hand, only to see now that Akaashi and Kenma were once again engaged in a passionate kiss. Bokuto and Kuroo both shivered as the pair jerked them off relentlessly, and before either knew it, orgasms were claiming them. Neither Akaashi nor Kenma seemed to notice when the captains’ seed spilled over the two of them, only pulling away from one another to gasp for air.

Despite having both came, both Bokuto and Kuroo were still heavily aroused from the sight of their boyfriends making out once again. Kuroo looked to Bokuto, panting slightly.

“Bokuto...do...do you have…”

Bokuto nodded, knowing what Kuroo was asking for without having to say so. He leaned over to the end table and fished out lube and two condoms, tossing one over to Kuroo. Kuroo set it aside for now and pulled Kenma to him, kissing him hard despite how messy his face was. Kenma whined into the kiss, his breath coming out quickly through his nose. Kuroo’s hands settled on Kenma’s hips and he slowly began to push the setter’s pants and underwear off. 

“Mmh, that looks bad, kitten, why don't I take care of it?” He asked, pulling away enough to glance down at Kenma. The smaller boy flushed worse and nodded, biting his lip when he was once again laid down. He surged upwards and arched his back when Kuroo’s own mouth wrapped around his hardened length, his fingers curling against the floor. 

“Kur...Kuro…” he stammered out, throwing his head from side to side with each swirl of the captain’s tongue. Kenma glanced over when he heard Akaashi stutter out a moan and saw Akaashi sitting in Bokuto’s lap, his pants off and his ass filled with Bokuto’s fingers.

“Bokuto...ah!” He cried out, bucking against each thrust of Bokuto’s fingers. “Ah...so good...Bokuto’s so good…” he mumbled almost mindlessly, his sliding half-lidded. Bokuto growled at the praise and began to fingerfuck Akaashi harder, earning louder and more scandalous moans from the other setter.

Kenma let out his own gasping moan when he felt a lubed up finger prod at his entrance. His head fell backwards at both the sensation of Kuroo’s mouth around him and his finger slowly sliding inside of him. His hands curled into Kuroo’s messy raven hair and his hips bucked up, only to be pushed down by Kuroo who was sliding another finger inside of Kenma. 

After opening up Kenma thoroughly, Kuroo pulled away and reached for the condom, tearing open the package. Next to him, Bokuto was doing the same, Akaashi below him just as Kenma was to Kuroo. As the two rolled the condoms over their waiting cocks, they kissed each other hard and quick. Pulling away, both locked eyes onto their boyfriends beneath them who were staring up with lust filled eyes. Bokuto smirked and entered into Akaashi in one fluid thrust while Kuroo slowly eased into Kenma. Both the setters let out a moan at the feeling of being filled. It didn't take long for the two older teens to set their paces, Bokuto’s rough and quick while Kuroo’s was equally rough but a little slower, though it didn't take long for the pace to pick up.

Akaashi curled his legs around Bokuto and moaned loud and high, his mouth hanging open, letting the sounds fly free. His eyes were closed but pleasure etched into every inch of his face.

“Kou...yes! Yes!” He cried, his body bouncing with the force of Bokuto’s thrusts, “so good! So good!” He chanted, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. Bokuto growled and drove directly into Akaashi’s prostate, his pace completely unrelenting.

“Keiji…” was all he managed to grunt out, his head dropping next to Akaashi’s as he went.

Kenma, unlike Akaashi, was considerably quieter, but there was no doubt that he was absolutely lost in the pleasure Kuroo was giving him. His moans were only quiet ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s but each one was more lust filled than the last. His golden eyes remained open and staring at Kuroo, but they were almost completely hazed over. Kuroo thrusts got faster and faster with each passing moment, his breath coming out in panting moans.

“Kenma...you're so tight and hot...fuck...feels so good…” he murmured, his fingers pressing bruises into Kenma’s soft skin where they gripped his hips.

“Tet...Tetsu…” Kenma moaned brokenly, his head failing to the side where Akaashi’s was. On an impulse, he locked lips with the other setter. Both the pleasure of his boyfriend driving into him and the intensity of the kiss from Akaashi was enough to bring Kenma to the edge. With one final hard thrust, he felt himself spilling over, his seed splashing onto his stomach. As Kenma was starting to cum, Kuroo curled his hand around Kenma’s leaking cock to help milk out everything Kenma had to offer. Kenma moaned into Akaashi’s mouth and shuddered with the force of his orgasm.

Once Kenma had came, Akaashi found his own head being dragged away by Bokuto who was pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Akaashi moaned into Bokuto and felt his own orgasm wash over him, reaching all the way to his toes and fingertips. Bokuto’s fingers gripped around Akaashi’s own cock to aid him, not minding the mess the setter made. Just after Akaashi came, Bokuto spilled over as well, his body shivering and shaking. He panted, his head next to Akaashi’s before he slowly pulled out. Next to him, he saw Kuroo pulling out as well, still trembling with the aftershocks of orgasm. They both pulled off the condoms and tossed them in the trash before returning to their boyfriends who were still laying down, regaining their own breaths.

“Did...did that really just happen?” Kuroo asked, looking to the other three boys. All four of them felt blushes claiming them, Bokuto gave a slow nod.

“I think so,” he half-laughed. There was silence for a few moments before Akaashi began to stand.

“Well, I’m taking a shower, come on Kenma,” he beckoned, pulling the blond up.

Bokuto and Kuroo both jolted forwards, “wait, what about us?” Kuroo asked, pouting almost.

“Only room for two,” Akaashi answered, walking away with the other setter.

“But Akaaaashi,” Bokuto whined after him but was met with silence. Kuroo snickered next to him. 

“Oof, poor Bokuto, dissed by his own boyfriend,” he smirked.

Bokuto pointed to the way of the bathroom, “he took your boyfriend too!” He huffed.

“Something tells me that Kenma just isn't my boyfriend now,” he commented, leaning back against the couch.

Bokuto blinked and nodded, a little pout still on his lips, “yeah, you're probably right,” he agreed, knowing the four’s relationship was about to change.

“Come on,” Kuroo beckoned, standing, “let's clean this mess up while we wait,” he hummed, pulling Bokuto up as well who lead him to the kitchen to gather cleaning supplies.

Sure enough, their relationship did begin to change. The four found themselves doing more together, both sexual and nonsexual. It was strange at first, but they all soon fell into it without a problem. More nights such as the first one began to happen, but there were still plenty of innocent nights where they would spend the entirety of the night curled up in each other's arms until they all fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh omg this was wild to write tbh lol. hope u enjoyed it tho
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
